Toutes ses faiblesses
by emyliane
Summary: Regina réunissait toutes les faiblesses de la Méchante Reine et la Reine comptait bien lui faire payer leurs échecs passés. Même si cela consistait à détruire leur Amour Vrai... enfin celui de Regina. Après tout l'amour est une faiblesse.


**Les aléas du Destin (06x07)**

 _Pour l'amour de- !_

Regina regardait son salon. Son si joli, _si élégant_ salon était entièrement détruit. Elle avait essayé d'un geste de la main et un petit peu de magie, de tout réparer comme s'il n'avait rien eu. Deux petites vagues de la main et le froncement de sourcils s'était accentué. Rien ne s'était produit.

Elle regarda sa main avec surprise, imagina une boule de feu, qui s'y matérialisa aussitôt. Ce n'était donc pas un problème avec sa magie, mais avec la pièce. Elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle s'était téléportée deux trois fois dans la journée avec des gens, notamment un Prince Charmant endormi qu'elle avait déposé à l'appartement directement dans son lit. Ça n'avait pu consommer toute sa magie ! Pourtant son salon restait bel et bien ravagé sans qu'aucune magie ne répare les dégâts.

 _Si elle trouvait le responsable de ce carnage, séparée de la Méchante Reine ou pas, elle allait lui faire vivre un enfer._

« Un petit soucis, ma chère ? »

Regina sursauta et se retourna brutalement pour découvrir la Méchante Reine en question dans l'encadrement de sa porte de cuisine, en train de croquer une pomme à pleines dents.

 _Elle allait devoir arrêter de se poser des questions aussi évidentes._

« Sympa, ce petit sort de protection, insista la Méchante Reine en faisant un geste vers la porte. Inutile si on songe que nous sommes une seule et même entité même séparée. Tant que tu peux traverser ce sort je le peux aussi. »

Regina soupira, réfrénant toutes répliques cinglantes. _A quoi bon ?_ La Reine avait dû détruire son salon et lancer un sort quelconque pour empêcher toute réparation magique. Elle comme la Reine ne pouvaient plus rien y faire. Ça ne servait à rien de lui demander de réparer les dégâts à sa place. La Reine avait simplement détruit son salon pour le plaisir. Pour susciter une réaction de sa part. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Allez honnêtement, une petite félicitation ? Un petit applaudissement ? Cette malédiction du sommeil légèrement modifiée n'est-elle pas une l'idée du siècle ? Un endormi quand l'autre est éveillé, sans possibilité de changer les choses, c'est du génie, non ?

-Besoin de renforcement positif, Queenie ? »

La Reine soupira et jeta sa pomme par-dessus l'épaule. Le bruit mat de la pomme sur son carrelage de cuisine lui fit venir une remarque incisive aux lèvres qu'elle réfréna tant bien que mal.

« Pauvre, pauvre Regina, je n'ai besoin d'aucun renforcement positif de ta part. Je venais simplement à toi, par bonté d'âme. Après tout, tu dois te sentir mal, non ?

-Mal ? répéta Regina. Je ne suis pas _mal._ En aucune manière. Ce n'est pas moi que tu as blessé. Et même si je m'entends mieux avec Snow, ce n'est pas au point de la pleurer. Donc non, globalement je vais bien ! »

Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle admette qu'elle avait plusieurs fois songé à se sacrifier pour détruire la Reine et protéger Henry, Emma et Storybrooke dans son entier. Elle se sentait mal : responsable, coupable, peinée. Elle avait tant travaillé pour qu'on la voit différemment. Pour la Reine, toutefois, ce serait un signe de faiblesse supplémentaire. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Je ne parlais pas de cela. Simplement… tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Quel que soit le camp que tu choisis, il semble que celui-ci soit perdant. Bonne chose que nous soyons séparés. Enfin… bonne chose pour _moi_. »

Regina inspira profondément. Méchante Reine absente ou pas à l'intérieur d'elle, c'était des élans de pure rage qu'elle devait maitriser. _La Reine semblait bien trop heureuse à son gout._

« Que veux-tu ? cracha-t-elle finalement.

-Ma fin heureuse bien évidemment, répondit-elle comme une évidence. J'y approche grandement d'ailleurs. Snow et son prince sont hors-jeu.

-Et tu te sens heureuse là ? Ou prends-tu enfin conscience que la vengeance ne nous apaisera pas ? »

La Méchante Reine eut un rire profond, véritablement amusée par Reginaet sa ridicule défense.

« En fait, oui. Sa peine me fait un bien fou. Je suis toutefois consciente que ce n'est pas tout, mais c'était tout de même essentiel. Elle nous a enlevé notre Véritable Amour.

-Daniel… souffla-t-elle, la poitrine serrée par ce vieux souvenir.

-Je suis heureuse que ce soit toujours à lui que tu penses lorsqu'on parle de Véritable Amour. Et non ce Robin. Dieu, comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant à ce que te disait cette fée !

-La poussière de fée, rectifia Regina en colère à l'insulte à peine masqué de la Reine envers Robin, a indiqué qu'il était notre autre chance à l'Amour Vrai.

-Balivernes ! En absence d'une âme sœur disponible, cette petite fée n'a su te conduire qu'à proximité de la personne la plus appropriée. Robin avait -sur certains point je dois l'admettre- de quoi nous intéresser, mais nous savons toutes deux que cela n'allait pas plus loin que cela. D'ailleurs, si cela avait été le cas, lorsque Hadès te l'a enlevé, j'aurai repris les rênes sur toi, Madame la Maire.

-Un fort long discours. Ça ne te met pas des bâtons dans les roues alors ? Tu sais, de découvrir que nous avons eu qu'un seul Véritable Amour et qu'il est mort dans une étable. Ça gêne ta fin heureuse. »

La Reine se rapprocha à grands pas de Regina pour se tenir à quelques centimètres de la femme. Regina se sentait coupable de se servir de Daniel pour se défendre face à la Reine, mais cette dernière allait peut être comprendre qu'elles avaient perdu Daniel et que Snow et David maudits, elle n'avait plus besoin de comploter contre elle ne savait qui et pour elle ne savait quoi.

« Attention, Regina, la prévint-elle. Tu risquerais de te faire autant de mal que tu veux m'en faire. »

La Méchante Reine se recula soudainement avec un sourire sardonique. Puis, comme si Daniel n'était pas un seul instant venu dans la conversation, la Reine reprit la discussion d'une voix étonnement légère.

« Mais soyons clair, sa gêne _ta_ fin heureuse. Pas la mienne. Après tout, j'ai appris ma leçon, l'amour est une faiblesse. Je ne referais pas la même erreur. »

Elle reconnaissait bien là sa version plus ancienne. L'amour, arme et faiblesse. Regina désirait l'amour, elle le désirait ardemment. La Méchante Reine hors d'elle, Regina était redevenu un peu de la jeune fille qui aimait Daniel et qui espérait s'enfuir avec lui. Même lorsqu'elle avait entamé sa longue route vers les ténèbres, une petite partie avait toujours espéré trouver l'amour. C'était _elle_ , Regina, étouffée sous les noirceurs de la Reine. A présent séparées, la Reine devait se sentir d'autant plus libre sans Regina continuant à l'intérieur d'elle de désirer l'Amour qu'elle abhorrait.

« Les Véritables Amours ont un pattern intéressant, l'avais-tu remarqué ? enchaina soudain la Reine malgré son aveu de ne pas s'intéresser à ce sujet. »

Regina grimaça au changement d'humeur de sa vis-à-vis, se tenant sur ses gardes.

« Leurs chemins se croisent sans cesse, le destin cherche à les rapprocher inlassablement. Snow et Charmant en sont l'exemple même, pérora-t-elle souriante. »

 _Avait-elle toujours été aussi suffisante par le passé ? C'était insupportable._

Regina ne lui offrit pas le plaisir de répondre. Elle pinça les lèvres, ses yeux scrutant intensément sa version maléfique.

« Tu sais que je m'entends particulièrement bien avec Rumple dernièrement, poursuivit la Reine. Nous sommes très _proche_ , parce que nous savons qu'il n'y a entre nous aucune faiblesse. Ce n'est pas une question de sentiment, seulement de pouvoir. »

Regina eut un regard dégouté à ce rappel, reflétant sans difficulté l'expression qu'elle avait elle-même obtenu quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait parlé des atomes crochus qu'ils avaient partagés dans le passé, lorsque la Reine préférait justement le pouvoir à l'affection, l'amitié ou l'amour.

« Il m'a fait un aveu tout à fait intéressant, avoua-t-elle un large sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il savait qu'Emma Swan viendrait briser la malédiction, même si les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait… passer comme prévu.

-Que… que veux-tu dire ? balbutia-t-elle clairement déstabilisée par la tournure de la conversation. »

La Reine se laissa tomber dans le canapé épargné par ses ravages et déposa ses pieds sur la table avec une profonde satisfaction.

« Rumple ne nous a pas ciblé pour rien. Pour lancer sa malédiction. Il fallait qu'on ait la magie pour l'utiliser et aussi la volonté de le faire évidemment. Il nous a incités à le faire, à attiser toujours plus de haine en nous. Comme tu l'as appris, Rumple avait mis un sort de protection sur Snow et David qui nous empêchait de s'en prendre à eux.

-Il voulait nous inciter à lancer la malédiction. Notre vengeance lui était secondaire. Il les a protégés pour qu'on soit contrainte de la lancer, qu'on fasse ce qu'on avait prévu pour lui.

-Et pourtant il a pris son temps pour nous présenter sa malédiction même lorsqu'on est prête à le faire, parce qu'avant qu'on la lance, il devait aussi s'assurer qu'elle puisse être rompu.

-Pour retrouver son fils, oui. Je le sais. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre où tu veux en venir.

-D'après toi, comment cette malédiction devait être brisée ?

-Par la Sauveuse, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Oh oui. Il jetait des petits coups d'œil au futur. Emma, à 28 ans, venant briser la malédiction. Mais c'était la façon de le faire qui aurait dû nous importer. Il n'y a qu'une façon de briser une telle malédiction.

-Un baiser d'Amour Véritable, compléta Regina de moins en moins intéressée par cette conversation. Avec Henry. »

Un large sourire, trop lumineux pour être honnête, éclaira le visage de la Reine. Ses bras se posèrent sur le dossier du canapé, dominant la pièce par sa simple présence. Elle paraissait beaucoup trop à l'aise. Beaucoup trop contente d'elle-même.

« Sauf qu'il n'y a jamais vu Henry, rectifia la Reine. Les prophéties et les coups d'œil au futur ne peuvent prendre en compte les individus non encore conçu. Il avait pu voir en partie l'avenir d'Emma parce que Snow l'attendait mais Henry… Non, c'était imprédictible. Sa conception créait de nouvelles possibilités. Les aléas imprévisibles du destin. Avant sa conception, un individu, sexe, physique, caractère est beaucoup trop aléatoire pour être prévu dans le grand schéma du Temps et du destin.

-Alors comment ? soupira-t-elle. Sans Henry…

-Sans Henry, il y aurait simplement eu autre chose pour la faire venir à Storybrooke. Le destin s'est simplement adapté avec la naissance d'Henry et l'enfant est devenu un instrument du destin pour qu'Emma vienne à Storybrooke. Parce que… le destin amène les Âmes sœurs à se rencontrer quel que soit les aléas. »

Regina comprenait le souci dans cette histoire. Emma avait brisé la malédiction d'un baiser d'amour vrai _avec Henry_. Henry n'avait pas simplement amené Emma à Storybrooke ! Comment les choses auraient dû avoir lieu _sans Henry ?_ Capitaine Hook aurait-il trouvé son chemin jusqu'à Storybrooke malgré le temps figé ? Non, même là, quelque chose ne collait pas.

« Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, contredit-elle distraitement. La malédiction brouillait le « destin » et empêchait aux âmes sœurs de se rencontrer. C'est pour cela que Snow et David ne se sont pas trouvés pendant ces 28 années.

-Vrai, admit la Reine. Et Rumple en était conscient.

-Alors… avec qui Emma aurait eu un baiser d'Amour Véritable ? Tous les gens de Storybrooke étaient sous la malédiction. Aucun de leur sentiment n'aurait été suffisamment « vrai » pour fournir un tel baiser. Sans Henry avec qui aurait-elle…

-Vraiment Regina ? Vraiment ? Tu as besoin que je te l'explique ? Rumple n'attendait pas spécialement la naissance d'Emma pour nous permettre de jeter la malédiction. Il attendait de trouver _notre_ ou plutôt _ton_ Amour Vrai, petit être faible. C'est cela qui comptait. Après tout, dans cette malédiction nous étions la seule consciente de qui nous étions. C'est seulement un hasard particulièrement tordu qui a fait que notre Amour Vrai soit la fille de Snow.

-Non, nia-t-elle avec véhémence. Tu te trompes ! »

 _Emma ? Son Amour Véritable ? La femme qu'elle avait tenté de maudire et qu'elle avait haïs des mois entiers suite à leur rencontre ?_

La Reine ne semblait guère ébranlée par ce dont elle parlait, elle fit apparaitre une bouteille de cidre dont elle se servit un verre et alla même jusqu'à lui en proposa. Elle le refusa d'un regard noir.

« C'est Henry qui a aussi changé la donne sur les prévisions de Rumple, poursuivit-elle sans paraitre perturber par son interruption. Quand Emma est arrivée, nous avons eu tellement peur de le perdre que nous nous sommes entre-déchirées avec elle plutôt que de nous découvrir et apprendre à nous apprécier comme le destin l'avait prévu pour nous. Un coup de chance incroyable que les choses –le baiser d'amour vrai- aient fonctionnées avec le garçon.

-Tu mens. Rumple a mentis ! insista Regina des volutes de magie flottant autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne sache si ce fut de colère ou de panique.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, moi aussi, admit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais … j'ai tenu ce petit arbre né de l'Amour Vrai entre mes mains avant de le détruire. Et ce sont nos souvenirs d'elle que j'ai vu. Nous… enfin soyons réalistes, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses avec Emma. Vous vous êtes trouvées, épaulées et même si une partie de toi n'en est pas encore consciente, tu lui es liée bien plus que par Henry et quelques liens d'amitiés.

-Non, gronda-t-elle. Cet arbre était lié à Snow et David, pas à moi ou à Emma ! Ce que tu racontes est donc un mensonge.

-Tu radotes, Regina. Cet arbre, rectifia la Reine, réagit à toute personne ayant une âme sœur. Tu l'aurais su si tu avais eu le temps de le toucher. Et puis réfléchis, Emma est devenue Dark One pour sauver notre bonheur. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous si _ça_ ce n'est pas une preuve. Et je sais… que tu es prête à te sacrifier pour elle. Tu l'as déjà fait. Aspirer une malédiction de mort alors que tu prétendais la haïr… si ça ce n'est pas un aveu de faiblesse. »

Son expression renfrognée, le nez plissé, l'aurait probablement fait rire à tout autre moment. Puis tout aussi soudainement qu'elle abordait des sujets étranges, la Reine se releva avec un rebond heureux, ne permettant pas à Regina de tenter de la contredire. La Reine s'attendait de toutes les façons à une piètre défense : Emma est la Sauveuse était une excuse éculée pour expliquer le sacrifice de cette dernière pour Henry, et Henry était encore plus cliché pour expliquer les envies de sacrifices de Regina pour Emma.

« Je ne veux que notre bien Regina, dit-elle avec un air de fausse compassion. Et j'en ai assez de nous voir perdre. Hors nos échecs je ne les dois qu'à toi. Ta faiblesse m'a toujours mené à l'échec. Ce besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé, c'est ce qui a conduit à la destruction de ma malédiction. Je te remercie donc _profondément_ de nous avoir séparer, de m'avoir fait ce cadeau, de m'avoir ôté tes misérables faiblesses de ma royale personne.

-Même si tu dis la vérité. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même entité. Emma… elle… elle serait autant mon âme sœur que la tienne, que tu refuses l'Amour ou pas.

-Tu as raison, admit-elle d'une voix calme, je le refuse. Je refuse cette faiblesse. Elle est la tienne seule. Et… ça tombe sacrément bien. Crois-moi. Je t'en ai suffisamment dit pour aujourd'hui. A présent que tes yeux sont ouverts, que ton faible cœur comprend tes liens à Miss Swan, je vais vous l'enlever. Pas tout de suite. Probablement pas demain, ni dans une semaine. Je veux que tu t'y attaches malgré toi. Et puis… je te l'enlèverais. Snow en souffrira, _tu_ en souffriras. Et dans le meilleur des cas, sa perte créera en toi une nouvelle moi. »

Ces murmures pernicieux étirèrent ses lèvres dans un sourire de contentement.

« Zelena elle-même me comprend si mal. Je crois… que je m'entendrais bien avec une autre moi. J'aurai une bonne alliée. A bientôt… _futur moi_. »

Dans des volutes pourpres, la Méchante Reine disparut, ses lèvres rouges étirés dans le plus agaçant des sourires.

 _Et bien, merde,_ pensa Regina en regardant son salon ravagée.


End file.
